He Would Be Back
by Shieru-Riji
Summary: Oneshot. With slight romance. Everyone else believed Ciel was dead. So did Elizabeth. But when Ciel visits her one night, she believes he would be back. Certainly. (Set after the second season) First fanfic so please no flames!


**Hello, people! So this is my first ever fanfic! I hope you will like this one shot thingy here. I know some of you hate/dislike Elizabeth, but let's try to understand her. She is only acting that way for Ciel. I am not insisting that you should read and love this all the way, I mean, let's just try new things.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sadly, it belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**He Would Be Back**

It is a cloudless night, the stars are out, and there is nothing to cover the bright light of the moon. The wind felt cold, it touched the soft, sensitive skin of the young blonde and she shivered. Yet she is fine with that. The thoughts that are running in the lady's mind are warm thoughts that comfort her despite being out in the cold. She looked up in the sky, where everything is perfect. The very sight of it is enough for Lizzie to smile – a sad smile. She wants to enjoy this peace she is having. She wishes for the still silence to stay a bit longer.

"Ciel…" she whispers into the night air.

She was informed last week that her fiancé died. She still couldn't believe it, and she spent the week locking up inside her room and crying her eyes out. But now she can see the night sky again - barely controlling the tears, and barely surviving the cold. But Lizzie doesn't want to go inside yet, she is still enjoying this moment of peace, where she could hear nothing but her own heartbeat. She wants to see Ciel smile happily, but it would be impossible now that he's…gone.

_I'm afraid things that are long gone could never come back again._

It really is true, and it pained Elizabeth's heart. Now that Ciel is gone, she could no more pretend to be some happy little girl that likes cute things and frilly dresses. Ciel is dead, and now she can reveal her true self.

The years of pretending are over and Lizzie could definitely be the matured woman her mother wants her to be. It isn't something she is so thrilled about.

"Why are you out here, My Lady?"

She turns around to see Paula smiling at her.

"Paula," she greets with a small smile.

"It is already your bedtime, My Lady."

"Alright," Lizzie says. "Let's go."

The two walked back inside the mansion.

In the bedroom, the young lady requests Paula to leave her, for she is already tired and wants to rest. The young maid agrees to it and she leaves the room. Lizzie sighs as she pulls the blanket on her. She prays for good dreams, and then finally closes her eyes to sleep.

Minutes after, she hears a loud thump and she wakes up, she jumped. It is Ciel, and he smiles at Lizzie. She blinks, thinking it might be an illusion, but it is not.

The person in front of her is definitely Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog, and her deceased fiancé. She grabs his wrist which caused the young earl to look directly on her face. Elizabeth shivered inside…it is a real body…she is currently touching the hand of a person who is supposed to be dead by now.

She feels heat rise to her cheeks and her eyes start wetting.

"Ciel…" she whispers low. "You really are Ciel…"

Ciel sits beside her and puts something on her thumb – a ring that matched exactly his.

"C-Ciel – ''

"Lizzie," he says softly. "You should not grieve too much."

She puts her arms around Ciel. He still is the same as before, which gladdened her.

"How could I not, Ciel? They say that you are dead!"

"It's because I really am dead. But only for now." he smiles wider. "I will be back for sure. Until then, stay put."

"A-alright."

Ciel places his hand on Lizzie's forehead and she falls back to sleep.

* * *

"My Lady, here is the tea."

Elizabeth stares at the butterfly on the window. The soft sunshine touches her cheek, and she feels rather nice.

"You look quite happy today, My Lady." Paula comments.

"Really? Maybe the morning just feels right."

"Quite so."

She knows deep inside herself that everything was not a dream. Although the ring is not on her thumb anymore, Lizzie knows something urgent happened and Ciel has to pretend to be dead. She hopes she is right. Everything felt real, she could clearly remember the smile on the face of her fiancé.

"Do you know why I love the sky, Paula?" she asks.

"Can you please tell me, My Lady?"

Elizabeth watches the butterfly fly away. "Do you know the meaning of Ciel's name?"

"I believe it means sky." the brunette replies.

Lizzie nodded. "That's why I love the sky. I love Ciel."

The young lady sips her tea, and is shocked when Paula puts a blue ring on her thumb.

"I found this lying on the garden grass, My Lady." she explains. "I thought you would love to have it because it is cute and looks exactly like the ring that Earl Ciel wore."

Tears start to fall from Lizzie's eyes. She couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. Emotions swirled up in her chest – pain, happiness, sadness, relief…

She looks back at Paula who is smiling happily. She doesn't know how to thank her. She isn't sure how to explain. But the ring is true, and everything was not a dream. That Ciel she saw that night wasn't a dream. He is still alive. And he would come back. She sighed in relief. "Ciel would be back…"

"My Lady?"

"Thank you, Paula."

_Ciel would be back. He promised. He isn't dead, and he would be back._

_Until then, I will take care of the Phantomhive household._

_Absolutely._

* * *

**Alright! I hope you like it. Read and Review! Tell me what you think about this one shot here. It's my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh! I know there isn't much story in there but please don't hate it! A long one will soon come up, I hope you will read it someday…**

**With hugs and kisses,**

**Shieru-Riji**


End file.
